


Blade of Hastur

by Shipper648



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I though S2 would be-how they would deal with the Blade of Hastur situation. It follows canon up to 1x33, then it goes somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade of Hastur

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have some sad headcanons. And occasionally I write them. Let me know what you think about this-I might not update much until winter break because I'll be busy with finals, but I'm on tumblr (http://spencershockeystick.tumblr.com/), so talk to me!

Honestly, Carmilla didn’t know why she went after the sword. She knew better than to go back on a deal made with her mother. But what other option did she have? She could kidnap Laura, prevent her from preventing the sacrifice, and then spend an eternity knowing the second girl she had ever loved hated her. If her plan was successful, she wouldn’t be around long enough for her mother to get back at her. Because, she decided, saving Laura at the price of her own life was the only way she could live with herself. Ironically, it was also the way that guaranteed her death. Carmilla also knew she was making a selfish decision, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. One of them had to be selfish, and it wasn’t going to be Laura.

Carmilla felt tears pricking at her eyes. Of course, her mother managed to take away every chance she had at love. What hurt more about Laura was that her mother didn’t even have to try. Laura was so hell bent on saving everyone that she threw herself into harm’s way almost constantly, which eventually lead to Carmilla having to save her. And dying. Probably. No one actually knew what happened to the person who used the Sword of Hastur, because first person accounts were something of a rarity. In all the records she had found, there hadn’t been a verified sighting of any past bearers after the sword consumed them, although there had been many unverified accounts right after the incidents. They all seemed to die down after a few weeks.

All of this ran through Carmilla’s head as she dove down to retrieve the object of her thoughts from the cliff face. While she was a vampire, she preferred to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn’t think of the increasingly annoying pressure on her body. The sword was surprisingly easy to get to, as long as you could stand being hundreds of feet underwater. All she had to do was swim a few feet into a cliff face and there it was, emitting a faint glow even this far underwater, where no natural light could be found.

Carmilla grabbed the thing and swam quickly towards the surface. She gasped for air as she broke the surface. While she didn’t technically need the oxygen, a few centuries of breathing make the habit to break. Carmilla swam powerfully back towards the stretch of beach she had started from, shivering when she finally made it out of the water and onto land. 

Carmilla glared resentfully at the sword in her hand. This is what she was using to sacrifice her life, and save Laura’s. Now that that she was out of the water, the ethereal glow had faded and now it was shining dully in her hand. Great. Even the magic sword didn’t want to be around her. She shook her head, and set off back towards Silas’s campus, located less than three miles away. Carmilla only hoped she could get there fast enough to either stop Laura from her suicide mission, or save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmilla could not believe what she was seeing. There was no way Laura was delusional enough to think she had any chance of coming out of that suicide mission alive. None. And what was that message she got? If Laura was going to go off to be eaten somewhere – Carmilla’s heart contracted painfully in her chest – and not leave any clues as to her location, she could at least do Carmilla the curtesy of giving her a proper goodbye. 

Danny burst in as Carmilla was beginning to entertain some of the more painful visions she had in her head, and for once Carmilla was glad to see her. That gladness evaporated as soon as Danny said Laura’s name, and reappeared full force once she pieced together where exactly Laura was hiding out. After sending Danny off to rally as many troops as she could find – not that it mattered, Carmilla thought bitterly – she ran off in the direction of the library where she had stashed the sword, running fast enough that she didn’t have time to think about the ramifications of what she was about to do. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmilla was still hoping against hope that the forced Danny was bringing would be enough to overwhelm the Dean and her group, but once she saw the rising light, she knew she would have to act. She stepped out of the shadows at the back of the chamber and fluidly transformed into a cat midstride. The Dean was her target until she saw Laura walking to the edge of the pit in a trance, and she veered off course to grab the girl and pull her back. Once she got that close to the pit, she could feel the magnetic pull of the light too, and she knew simply taking out the Dean wouldn’t be enough. She shifted back into human form, and caught Laura’s eye, and held her gaze for a moment, hoping to convey all of her love and her reasoning with that brief connection. Then, with the sword in her hand practically vibrating at the energy it could sense, she took a deep breath and leapt off the edge of the chasm into the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt rather than saw the blade absorb the essence of the light, so much she thought it might explode. Then it did explode, and Carmilla was close enough that the explosion enveloped her completely. She didn’t feel any pain, instead she felt an odd floating sensation, and then she was surrounded by nearly pure light. She could tell she didn’t have a physical body, and yet she was distinctly there. She could also sense an extremely old and powerful being nearby here, although it seemed benevolent.

“You, creature of the night, you are the bearer of the Blade of Hastur?”

The voice seemed to come from inside her own mind. “Yes,” she answered, as loudly and vehemently as she could when everything seemed to be happening within her.

Her answer didn’t matter, because almost immediately she felt the entity begin to sift through her memories, all 200 years’ worth in less than a minute. 

“You used the blade for your own selfish purposes. Hastur is a blade of sacrifice, and yet you used it in hopes that you would not have to make a decision you found distasteful. What have you to say for yourself?”

The voice still didn’t sound angry. If anything, it sounded indifferent. Carmilla said nothing, knowing that hiding anything from this entity would be impossible. 

“I cannot reward one who used the blade for selfish purposes. You do not get the bliss of the afterlife forever while your beloved mourns your sacrifice. You will return, for one full cycle of the moon. You are not obligated to tell your beloved your true motives for using the sword. Whether or not you do, your conscience will be punishment enough during this time. You can try to avoid this girl during this time, but I think you know she is your match, and it is never wise to attempt to outrun fate.”

Carmilla said nothing at first, processing what had just been told to her. Emotions were running through her fast enough to give her whiplash. “What happens at the end of the month?”

“Having served your punishment, you will then come back to the afterlife.” The voice paused, as if it was taking stock of something. “You will wake up very soon. I wish you luck.”

Then the entity was gone, and the light was replaced by fading darkness. She was lying down, she realized, and blood was being slowly poured into her mouth. She drank greedily, and felt her strength begin to trickle back to her. Carmilla opened her eyes and sat up, then groaned, feeling the full effects of her heroics on her body. She noticed Laura, standing and looking so small beside her bed. She barely noticed the others scurrying from the room as Laura began to babble uncontrollably, and she slid off the bed to stand in front of Laura. She still wasn’t too sure what had happened in all that whiteness, but she did know she had been told not to try to stay away from Laura. And if she wasn’t going to stay away, what the hell.

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s face with both hands and leaned down and kissed her, hard. She put all of her fear and anger and guilt into that kiss, and then pulled back to look Laura in the eye briefly, vaguely aware that Laura’s hands now had her in a vice grip. Afraid that her face would give too much away, she went in for another kiss, deepening it by slipping her tongue into Laura’s mouth when Laura parted her lips slightly, and reveling in the sigh that was almost a groan that got caught in the back of Laura’s throat. 

Carmilla would have been content to kiss Laura forever, not talking and certainly not thinking, but Laura seemed to have other ideas. She pulled back again, and her eyes searched Carmilla’s face. 

“So you’re a giant black cat, huh?” 

And with that sentence, the full impact of what she had done came crashing down onto Carmilla, and she ducked her head to avoid meeting Laura’s gaze.


End file.
